Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape Million Monkeys" franchise. Cast *Spike - Barry B Benson (The Bee Movie) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Casi - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Helga - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apes - The Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Dark Jake - Ken (The Bee Movie) *Dark Specter - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *and more Gallery Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B Benson as Spike Tallulah.jpg|Tallulah as Natalie Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Casi Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Professor Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06 cropped.png|Rainbow Dash as Helga March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as The Apes Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Ken (The Bee Movie).jpg|Ken as Dark Jake Creeper.png|Creeper as Dark Specter Voice Cast (English) *Barry B Benson - Radar Overseer Hank *Tallulah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Rainbow Dash - Microsoft Mary *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Barry B Benson - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Rainbow Dash - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 FXHome-Double-Bladed-Saber.zip *FXhome.com-Double-Bladed-Saber-Sound-35.mp3 *FXhome.com-Double-Bladed-Saber-Sound-34.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-004.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Saberftn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *sthswng1.wav *Hum 4.wav *fx5.wav *SaberOn.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Saberblk.wav *2 clash 5.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *lsrico01.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr01.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-million-monkeys-soundtrack) *01 Track 1 *02 Track 2 *03 Track 3 *04 Track 4 *05 Track 5 *06 Track 6 *07 Track 7 *08 Track 8 *09 Track 9 *10 Track 10 *11 Track 11 *12 Track 12 *13 Track 13 *14 Track 14 *15 Track 15 *16 Track 16 *17 Track 17 *18 Track 18 *19 Track 19 *20 Track 20 *21 Track 21 *22 Track 22 *23 Track 23 *24 Track 24 *25 Track 25 *26 Track 26 *27 Track 27 *28 Track 28 *29 Track 29 *30 Track 30 *31 Track 31 *32 Track 32 *33 Track 33 *34 Track 34 *35 Track 35 *36 Track 36 *37 Track 37 *38 Track 38 *39 Track 39 *40 Track 40 *41 Track 41 *42 Track 42 *43 Track 43 *44 Track 44 *45 Track 45 *46 Track 46 *47 Track 47 *48 Track 48 *49 Track 49 *50 Track 50 *51 Track 51 Movie Used *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) Footage DreamWorks Animation Footage *The Bee Movie (2007) Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle TIme *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Black Cauldron (1985) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Trains Used No46443small.JPG|No. 46443 Oh Dr. Beeching! (Feature Blossom No. 46521).jpg|Blossom No. 46521 (in Oh Dr Beeching!) (Credit Goes To TheJMR) LMS_5MT_45110_Barton_Moss_15_Gns_Spcl_11.08.68_edited-2.jpg|No. 45110 farish-372-163ds-lms-stanier-class-8f-2-8-0-48773-br-black-late-crest-pre-order-tba--75248-p.jpg|No. 48773 severn_valley_5764_into_hamton_loade.jpg|No. 5764 GWR_Prairie_Class_4500_No_4566_(8062213131).jpg|No. 4566 Scenes *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: Team M Gameplay. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: Team Barry B Benson vs Team Ben Ravencroft Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: Team Barry B Benson vs Team Ben Ravencroft Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Mission 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: Mission 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: Mission 3. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Mission 4 Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: Mission 4 Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: Mission 5. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: Mission 6 Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: Mission 6 Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: Rainbow Dash vs Barry B Benson vs Tallulah vs Team M. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Mission 7 Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: Mission 7 Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Mission 8 Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: Mission 8 Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Mission 9: Night of a 100 Monkeys. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: Mission 10. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: Barry B Benson and Rainbow Dash vs Tallulah and Sagwa Miao. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20: Mission 11 Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21: Mission 11 Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22: Mission 12. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23: Mission 13. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24: Mission 14 Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25: Mission 14 Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26: Mission 15. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27: Dualblade Fight Part 1. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28: Dualblade Fight Part 2. *Card Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 29: Combat Practice 1. Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by ddrmaxman. *Barry B. Benson will carry his two lightsabers, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, his white lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rainbow Dash will carry her light blue lightsaber and another light blue lightsaber, and since her first light blue lightsaber will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 2.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, her second light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sagwa Miao will carry a green lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, along with a yellow lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft's red lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the trains will be 46443 and Blossom No. 46521 hauling some red coaches, No. 45110 hauling some red and yellow coaches, No. 48773 hauling some Gresley teak coaches, and No. 5764 and No. 4566 hauling some brown and yellow coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs